01 Marca 2003
thumb|left 06:30 Rok w ogrodzie 07:00 Agrolinia 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Plemię; odc.32; serial prod.angielskiej 08:40 Ziarno; program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 09:05 5-10-15 09:35 Walt Disney przedstawia; Timon i Pumba; "Na ostro" 10:00 Walt Disney przedstawia; Londyński łącznik 10:50 Kolejka - Lista przebojów; stereo 11:15 To niesamowite!; odc.47; serial prod.USA 11:45 Cztery kąty z wyobraźnią; odc.9 -Strych; magazyn poradnikowy 12:05 Podróżnik; Gedi 12:30 Zabawy językiem polskim; teleturniej językowy 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Wypełniamy PIT 13:15 Zwierzęta świata; Tygrysy z bagien; odc.1/2; film dok.prod.USA stereo 13:40 Wypełniamy PIT 13:50 Ucieczka do domu; Running Home; 1998 film fab.prod. kan.; reż: Marc F.Voizard; wyk: Claudia Christian,Kristian Ayre 15:25 Wypełniamy PIT 15:35 Sekrety zdrowia; Wszystko przez te nerwy! 15:50 Wypełniamy PIT 15:55 Między nami; talk show opcja 1, 0-700-45-602 opcja 2 16:30 Moda na sukces; odc.1854; serial prod.USA 16:50 Wypełniamy PIT 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:25 Gość Jedynki 17:35 Plebania; odc.276; serial TVP stereo 18:05 Lokatorzy; odc.140; serial TVPstereo 18:35 Jaka to melodia?; quiz muzyczny stereo 19:00 Wieczorynka; Król Maciuś Pierwszy; odc.7 -Pole ryżowe 19:10 Wieczorynka; Przygody ośliczki Tosi; odc.32 -Tosia i balon 19:30 Wiadomości 19:45 Sport 19:55 Pogoda 20:10 Poszukiwacze zaginionej arki; Riders of the Lost Ark; 1981 film fab.prod.USA/stereo/; reż: Steven Spielberg; wyk: Harrison Ford,Karen Allen 22:05 Dancing w muzeum; odc.2; widowisko kabaretowo-muzyczne 23:00 Pionek; The Pawn; 1998 film sensac.prod. USA/dla dorosłych/; reż: Clay Borris; wyk: Greg Evigan,Sydney Penny 00:35 W krainie dreszczowców; Wbrew pozorom; Striking Poses; 1998 film sensac.prod. USA; reż: Gail Harvey; wyk: Shannen Doherty, Joseph Griffin 02:05 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach; odc.3 -Miłość na śmierć i życie; serial sensacyjny prod. USA; reż: Terrence H. Winkless; wyk: Lucky Vanous, Lisa Thornhill 02:45 Znaki dymne 04:10 Gala Boksu Zawodowego; John Ruiz - Roy Jones 06:20 Zakończenie programu 06:55 Studio urody 07:05 Echa tygodnia; /dla niesłyszących/ 07:35 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 08:00 Film dla niesłyszących; M jak miłość; odc.122; serial TVP; powt. 08:50 Niewiarygodna podróż w głąb ludzkiego ciała-od narodzin do śmierci; odc.1/8 Opowieść o życiu; serial dok.prod.angielskiej 09:40 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna; Język polski w Europie.Dziedzictwo germańskie 10:00 Kręcioła; stereo 10:20 Wędrówki przyrodnicze; odc.9 Karczownik-życie na skraju; 2000 serial dok.prod. angielskiej 10:50 Animals 11:15 Kino bez rodziców; Jetsonowie; Kto pod kim dołki kopie; serial anim. prod. USA 11:40 Kangurek Joey; 1997 film familijny prod. australijskiej (93'); reż: Ian Barry; wyk: Jamie Croft, Alex McKenna, Rebecca Gibney, Harold Hopkins, Tony Briggs 13:30 30 ton! - lista,lista- lista przebojów; stereo 14:00 Familiada; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy; odc.492 -Męska solidarność; telenowela TVP 15:00 Super Hity Elity - 80-lecie Elity i Studia 202. Koncert jubileuszowy/1/ 16:00 Śpiewające Fortepiany; teleturniej muzycznystereo 17:00 VII Międzynar. Festiwal Sztuki Cyrkowej-Warszawa 2002.Gala Finałowa/2/ 18:00 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Pogoda 19:00 Świat obok nas; Audrey Hepburn we wspomnieniach; film dok.prod. USA 20:00 Europa da się lubić...; odc.2; talk show 20:45 Humor Marcina Dańca 21:10 Herbatka u Tadka; talk show stereo 21:50 Słowo na niedzielę 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:28 Pogoda 22:35 Dobry wieczór,dobre kino; Gra; The Game; 1997 thriller psych.prod. USA/pod nadzorem/; reż: David Fincher; wyk: Michael Douglas, Sean Penn 00:45 Łowcy wampirów; John Carpenter's Vampires; 1998 film fab.prod. USA/dla dorosłych/; reż: John Carpenter; wyk: James Woods,Daniel Baldwin 02:30 Zakończenie programu 6.30 Olimpiada ślimaków - kanadyjski serial animowany 6.40 Czerwony pies Clifford - serial animowany dla najmłodszych, USA 7.10 Angela Anakonda - kanadyjski serial animowany 7.30 Kurier - program informacyjny 7.40 Prognoza pogody 7.45 Panorama, Pogoda 8.00 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 8.30 Kurier - program informacyjny 8.40 Prognoza pogody 8.45 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 9.00 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy 9.00 - 16.00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmowej Komisji Śledczej w godz. 9.30, 11.30, 12.30, 13.30 i 15.30 - Kurier (wersja graficzna) 16.00 Panorama, Pogoda, Sport 16.15 Słowo o Ewangelii 16.20 Zbiory Muzeum Narodowego w Gdańsku: Złotnictwo 16.30 Kurier - program informacyjny 16.40 Prognoza pogody 16.45 Młodzież kontra: Michał Kamiński - poseł PiS - widowisko publicystyczne 17.30 Kurier - program informacyjny 17.35 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy 18.00 Panorama, Pogoda, Sport 18.15 Gość tygodnia: Tadeusz Fiszbach - ambasador RP 18.30 Kurier - program informacyjny, Pogoda 18.40 Czterej pancerni i pies odc.2/21/ "Radość i gorycz" - polski serial fabularny 19.35 Sharp Torell Basket Liga: VBW Lotos Clima Gdynia - Polfa Pabianice 20.30 Kurier - program informacyjny 20.45 Studio Pogoda 20.55 Przegląd gospodarczy 21.20 ZUS radzi - magazyn 21.30 Kurier - program informacyjny 21.40 Prognoza pogody 21.45 Panorama, Pogoda 22.00 Mecz piłki ręcznej mężczyzn: DGT Wybrzeże - Zagłębie Lubin 22.30 Kurier - program informacyjny 22.45 Sport 22.55 Studio Pogoda 23.00 Tajemnicze zniknięcie - film fab. prod. USA, 1998 0.35 Marta i wielbiciele - angielska komedia romantyczna, 1998 2.00 Księżniczka za zasłoną - francuski film dokumentalny, 1999 3.00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 6.29 Olimpiada ślimaków (8, 9) 6.42 Czerwony pies Clifford (10) 7.08 Angela Anakonda (9) 7.30 Kurier 7.42 Prognoza pogody 7.45 ŁWD 100 sekund 7.47 A to fach - Zawody znane i mniej znane 8.02 Trzy niedźwiadki 8.30 Kurier 8.42 Prognoza pogody 8.44 Impresje 9.00 Transmisa Posiedzenia Sejmowej Komisji Śledczej 9.30 - 15.30 Kurier w wersji graficznej (co godzinę) 16.00 Nie tylko Wawel 16.12 Vademecum europejskie 16.26 Jestem sobą - teledysk 16.30 Kurier 16.42 Prognoza pogody 16.46 Młodzież kontra 17.30 Kurier 17.36 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy 18.00 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia 18.26 Pogoda 18.30 Kurier 18.34 Prognoza pogody 18.39 Czterej pancerni i pies (2) 19.36 Sharp Torell Basket Liga 20.30 Kurier 20.46 Studio pogoda 20.54 Przegląd gospodarczy 21.19 ZUS Radzi (21) 21.30 Kurier 21.42 Prognoza pogody 21.45 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia 21.56 Pogoda 22.00 Gwiadzy w grandzie, czyli hollyłódzki gwiazdozbiór 22.30 Kurier 22.45 Sport 22.53 Studio pogoda 23.02 Tajemnicze zniknięcie /za zgodą rodziców/ 0.36 Marta i wielbiciele 2.01 Księżniczki za zasłoną thumb|left 6.00 Muzykogranie 7.00 Twój lekarz - magazyn 7.15 Wystarczy chcieć 7.30 Magazyn religijny 8.00 Atomówki, Laboratorium Dextera 8.25 Mumia Niania (17) 8.50 Hugo - pr. dla dzieci 9.25 Power Rangers (286) - serial fantastyczny 9.50 Hitmania 10.45 Miasto strachu - komedia franc. 1994 12.35 Być albo nie być - komedia, USA 1983 14.35 Promenada sukcesu - pr. publicystyczny 15.15 4 x 4 - magazyn 15.45 Informacje 15.55 Prognoza pogody 16.00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata 16.30 Duża przerwa (14): Trzecie jest be - serial 17.00 Roswell: W kręgu tajemnic - serial SF 17.50 Szkoła przetrwania (5) - serial obyczajowy 18.45 Informacje, Sport 19.05 Prognoza pogody 19.10 Stan wyjątkowy 2 (34) - serial sensacyjny 20.10 Świat według Kiepskich - serial 20.40 Miodowe lata 8 (97): Salon masażu - serial 21.30 Studio LOTTO 21.35 Wiesio Szoł (1) - program rozrywkowy 21.55 Uniwersalny żołnierz - film sensacyjny, USA 1992 23.50 Szepty nocy - film erot., USA 1997 1.25 Być albo nie być - komedia, USA 1983 (powt.) 3.15 Muzyka na bis 5.00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 5.50 Telesklep 7.50 Wunschpunsch (51/52) - serial anim. 8.15 Animaniacy (29/65) - serial animowany 8.30 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 9.00 Zdrowie - magazyn 9.30 Tele Gra - teleturniej interaktywny 10.30 VIVA Polska! - program muzyczny 12.35 Na Wspólnej (powt.) 14.45 Chwila prawdy 16.00 Tylko miłość 17.15 Ananasy z mojej klasy: Maciej Kozłowski, Krzysztof Rutkowski 18.30 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.40 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.00 Kasia i Tomek - serial komediowy 20.30 Droga do gwiazd - program rozrywkowy 21.45 Kontakt - film SF, USA 1997 0.35 Szamanka - film obyczajowy. pol. 1996 2.45 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe thumb|left 6.00 Przygody Rin Tin Tina (62) - serial przygod. USA 6.30 Alicja w krainie czarów - serial anim. 7.00 V Max 7.30 Gniew natury - serial dok. 8.30 Smok Castillo 9.00 Alicja w krainie czarów - serial anim. 9.30 Przygody Rin Tin Tina (63) -serial przygod. USA 10.00 Biały Kieł (9) - serial przygod. franc .-kanad. 10.30 Zakręcony (9) - serial kom. USA 11.00 Dorośnij (S) - serial kom. USA 11.30 Jak pan może, panie doktorze? (23) - serial kom. USA 12.00 Gniew natury - serial dok. 13.00 Tilt TV 13.30 V Max 14.00 Mecz siatkówki 16.00 MacGyver (16) - serial sens. USA (powt.) 16.50 Z życia wzięte - serial dok. 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Informacje sportowe i Prognoza pogody 18.05 Debiutant roku - kom. USA, 1993 (100 min) 20.00 Bounty - film przygod. amer.-bryt. , 1984 (125 min) 22.30 Na wysokich obrotach (13) - serial sens. niem. 23.20 Opowieści z krypty (2) - serial USA (powt.) 23.50 Drogówka - magazyn 0.20 Napiętnowane miasto - thriller USA , 1998 (92 min) 2.05 Sekrety natury -serial dok. 2.55 Mecz siatkówki 4.55 Muzyczny VIP 5.20 Zakończenie programu 6.35 Telesklep 8.05 Sylwan 8.30 Delfy 8.55 Zaufać sercu - film obycz. kanad., 1987 (90 min) 10.30 Łamislówka - teleturniej 11.35 Gwiazda - dramat obycz. USA, 1952 (95 min) 13.15 Czy boisz się ciemności? (25/91) - serial sens. kanad. (powt.) 14.10 Zoe i przyjaciele (3/13) - serial dla młodzieży USA 14.40 Drew Carey Show (73/135) - serial kom. USA (powt.) 15.10 Zwariowana telewizja (6/9) - serial kom. USA (powt.) 15.35 Zatoka Marlina 2 (19/21)- serial przygod. amer.-nowozel. 16.30 (na żywo) Łamislówka - teleturniej 17.20 Frankie i Hazel - kom. USA, 2000 (100 min) 19.05 Kochane klopoty (5/21) - serial obycz. USA 20.00 Bandycki szlak - western USA, 1994 (110 min) 21.50 Pierwszy stopień - film sens. kanad.-bryt. (powt.) 23.40 Inna kobieta - film erotyczny USA, 1992 (100 min) 1.25 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 06:00 Na dobre i na złe; odc.118 -Sądny dzień /49'/; serial prod. TVP stereo 06:50 Pasje Profesora; reportaż 07:05 Echa tygodnia; (program w języku migowym) 07:40 Wieści polonijne; powt. 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Zaproszenie; Moje galindowanie; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 08:40 Ziarno; program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 09:05 5-10-15 09:30 Szarcio i Teodorsz; odc.14 -Doktor Fokus i mr.Krab; serial anim. prod. francuskiej 10:00 Mówi się...; program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka; powt. 10:20 Ludzie listy piszą 10:45 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; Narty ze smakiem 11:10 Książki z górnej półki; Książka tygodnia 11:20 Klan; odc.661 /23'/; telenowela TVP; powt. 11:40 Klan; odc.662 /23'/; telenowela TVP; powt. 12:05 Klan; odc. 663 /23'/; telenowela TVP; powt. 12:30 Wideoteka Dorosłego Człowieka 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Dom; cz. II odc.15/20 -Długa księżycowa noc czas 78'; serial TVP 14:40 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; Irlandzkie pejzaże cz.1; reportaż Violetty Rotter-Kozery 15:10 Święta wojna; odc.42 -Hipermarket /24'/; serial TVP 15:35 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; program interaktywny 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:20 Takie kino 17:30 Na dobre i na złe; odc.118 -Sądny dzień /49'/; serial prod. TVP stereo; powt. 18:20 Czterdziestolatek - 20 lat później; odc.2/15 -Głodówka,czyli zamykanie parasola /56'/; serial TVP 19:15 Dobranocka; Dinusie; odc.26 -Groźny Śnieguś; serial animowany prod. USA 19:30 Wiadomości 19:49 Sport 19:55 Pogoda 20:05 Dom; cz.II odc. 15/20 -Długa księżycowa noc /78'/; serial prod.TVP; powt. 21:20 Takie kino 21:35 Dziecko szczęścia; 1991 komedia prod. polskiej (100'); reż: Sławomir Kryński; wyk: Ewa Gawryluk, Marek Cichucki, Monika Bolly, Piotruś Walczewski i inni 23:15 Takie kino 23:35 Panorama 23:55 Sport-telegram 00:01 Pogoda 00:10 Na dobre i na złe; odc.118 -Sądny dzień; serial prod. TVP stereo; powt. 00:55 Takie kino 01:15 Dinusie; odc.26 -Groźny Śnieguś; serial animowany prod. USA; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:49 Sport; powt. 01:54 Pogoda; powt. 02:00 Kameleon; odc.2/4 /59'/; serial TVP 03:00 Dom; cz.2 odc. 15/20 -Długa księżycowa noc; serial prod.TVP; powt. 04:20 Czterdziestolatek - 20 lat później; odc.2/15 -Głodówka,czyli zamykanie parasola; serial TVP; powt. 05:20 Święta wojna; odc.42 -Hipermarket; serial TVP; powt. 05:40 Takie kino 06:00 Nic śmiesznego; 1995 komedia prod. polskiej (91'); reż: Marek Koterski; wyk: Cezary Pazura, Ewa Błaszczyk, Maciej Kozłowski, Marek Kondrat i inni 07:30 Doktor Faust; film anim. 07:45 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 15.00 Godzina Miłosierdzia 15.25 Strażnicy grobów - film dok. 16.00 Słowo zycia - Ewangelia dnia 16.05 Kalendarz liturgiczny: św. Feliksa 16.10 Przegląd Niedzieli 16.15 Studio otwarte, Cybernetyki 7 - program publicystyczny 17.45 Teatr jest swiatem: Musical Jonasz 18.10 Giuseppe Marello - film dok. 18.40 Tossa de Mar - film krajoznawczy 19.00 Rehabilitacja inaczej: o szablę Kilińskiego - reportaz 19.20 Wszystko śpiewa, wszystko gra 5 19.30 Tajemnice Templariuszy - film dok. 20.00 Jezus - historyczne odkrycie - film dok. 20.25 Ojciec Ojczyzny Naszej - film dok. 20.35 Rózaniec - część chwalebna 21.00 Apel Jasnogórski 21.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 21.10 Kalendarz liturgiczny: św. Feliksa 21.15 Przegląd Niedzieli 21.20 Józef - film fabularny Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Łódź z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Gdańsk z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Niepokalanów II z 2003 roku